Fragmentos de un corazon
by beth726
Summary: Kara y Lena lo tenían todo pero un terrible acontecimiento provoco una grieta en sus vidas y corazones. Kara iniciara un viaje para recuperar su vida ¿estará preparada?


_**Podía escucharlo, era tan suave pero fuerte a la vez, era lo que movía mi mundo, no importa donde estaba, podía encontrarlo, era tan hermoso, su latido era hermoso y un día…un día solo desapareció.**_

* * *

 _No podía dejar de mirarla, era simplemente perfecta, acaricio sus cabellos obscuros y sintió como se removió ligeramente en sus brazos, siete horas de nacida y ya se había vuelto su mundo entero, iría a cualquier parte en la galaxia para protegerla, nada ni nadie la lastimaría nunca._

 _Levanto la vista para observar a su esposa dormida, sin duda alguna su hija se parecía a ella y eso la hacía aún más perfecta; con delicadeza deslizo un pequeño gorro rojo con el símbolo de la casa de El cortesía de su primo quien no había dudado en volar desde Metrópolis para conocer a la pequeña. Había recibido tantas visitas y regalos en tan pocas horas que ahora estaba feliz de poder pasar tiempo a solas con ella._

 _Lara Danvers Luthor, la heredera de dos mundos, su nacimiento era algo histórico que se pudo lograr gracias a la tecnología de la DEO y un poco de información que logro recolectar de la Fortaleza, nueve meses tuvo que esperar para poder sostener a su pequeño milagro, amaba a su esposa tanto por darle algo que jamás pensó tener, no sabía que podía amarla más, pero con cada segundo que pasaba mirando a su hija el amor aumentaba más y más que pensaba podía estallar ahí mismo._

 _Tuvo que apagar su celular porque no dejaba de sonar debido a las cientos de notificaciones que recibía, todos querían conocer los detalles del nacimiento de la nueva heredera de una de las compañías más importantes del mundo y de toda una industria de medios, apostaba que en unas horas su nacimiento estaría en todas las portadas de revistas y periódicos de diversas ciudades, no le importaba, pasara lo que pasara sabía que Lena y ella podían resolverlo juntas, ahora tenía una familia propia y nada ni nadie podían arrebatársela._

— _No ira a ningún lado— escucho decir a su esposa, levanto la vista y la observo despierta —su cuna está a medio metro de ti, no le pasara nada si la dejas ahí un momento para que duermas un poco, debes estar cansada—_

 _Kara negó con la cabeza acunando a su hija más cerca —le gusta estar en mis brazos, intente ponerla en la cuna pero comenzó a inquietarse— dijo con un leve puchero._

— _Esa pequeña te tiene sujeta a su dedo meñique— dijo divertida Lena._

 _Kara se levantó del sofá con la pequeña en sus brazos acercándose a la cama de su esposa —Es que es simplemente imposible no amarla— dijo entregándosela para que la alimentara, no sin antes besar su pequeña cabeza._

— _Lo se amor, ella es nuestra—_

 _Lo creía imposible, pero ver a su esposa alimentar a su hija provoco aún más amor dentro de Kara, su vida era simplemente perfecta._

* * *

 **16 años después.**

Apenas cruzo la puerta reconoció el aroma a lasaña, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando entro en la cocina y observo a su esposa sacando una bandeja del horno, camino hasta ella para ayudarla tomando la bandeja y colocándola en medio de la mesa.

—Huele delicioso, muero de hambre, no tienes ni idea del trabajo que hay en CatCo— dijo haciendo un puchero y recibiendo un beso de su esposa.

—te recuerdo que soy la dueña y se exactamente la cantidad de trabajo que hay, pero como la directora de CatCo sé que lo podrás resolverlo cariño—

Ambas sonrieron volviendo a besarse, Kara amaba esto, su casa, su esposa y su…

—Tía Alex tiene razón, ustedes provocan diabetes— dijo una voz haciendo que ambas se giraran.

Lara Danvers Luthor las miraba con esos bellos ojos de cielo que heredo de Kara, su cabello obscuro ahora tenía unas mechas de color azul.

—Tu tía es una gruñona— dijo Kara ofendida— no tiene nada de malo que tu madre y yo nos amemos— dijo jalando a Lara y a Lena en un gran abrazo —y también te amamos a ti— dijo poniendo muchos besos en su mejilla.

—Ya estoy grande para los besos— dijo Lara quien no lograba soltarse del agarre de sus madres, a pesar de ser mitad Kryptoniana tenía ya una fuerza superior que según Winn podría llegar a rebasar a la de Kara en unos años.

Cuarenta minutos después los platos estaban completamente limpios con apenas algunos rastros de salsa en ellos.

—Es una suerte que las compañías dejen suficiente dinero para alimentarlas— dijo Lena divertida —a mi contador aun le sorprende la cantidad de dinero que gasto en comida, él pensaba que tenía una docena de hijos, la cara que puso cuando le dije que solo era una fue muy cómica—

—Mis amigos de la escuela también me molestan con la cantidad de comida que como, les tengo que decir que hago mucho ejercicio y por lo tanto requiero de muchas calorías—

No era una mentira del todo, Lara entrenaba en la DEO, desde pequeña comenzó a mostrar las habilidades heredadas por Kara, así que para evitar incidentes, decidieron que lo mejor era que entrenase para controlarlos.

Lena se levantó de la mesa un momento y después regreso con un gran paquete envuelto en papel dorado, ese papel era especial, ella misma lo creo a base de plomo para envolver los regalos y que ni Kara ni Lara pudieran usar su visión de rayos X y espiaran.

—Alex nos dijo que hoy lograste un puntaje perfecto— Lena estaba orgullosa de su hija —así que te mereces un regalo— Kara también se levantó y se acercó a su esposa mientras esta le entregaba la caja a su hija.

Lara estaba emocionada y comenzó a desenvolver el regalo usando su súper velocidad; no lo podía creer, miro a sus madres y de nuevo el contenido del paquete — ¿es lo que creo que es?—

—Solo si prometes tener cuidado, jamás hablarlo con nadie y dedicarte únicamente a los casos que se te asignen— dijo rápidamente Kara.

Lara saco un traje y en cuestión de segundo ya lo tenía puesto, era un traje de dos piezas, un pantalón rojo con unas botas altas del mismo color, y una especie de chaqueta negra con rojo la cual tenía el símbolo de la casa de El en el pecho y una capucha. Desde que conoció a los amigos de su madre de otra tierra le encantaron los diseños de sus trajes y había insistido en obtener algo parecido cuando se volviera una súper heroína.

—Tío Winn es el mejor ¿Cómo me veo?— pregunto a sus madres que la miraban a punto de llorar.

— Te ves tan súper— le dijo Lena abrazándola con fuerza —solo gatitos atrapados en arboles ¿de acuerdo?—

—Estaré bien, lo prometo—

Kara aun permanecía en silencio, mirando a su hija con aquel traje no podía evitar sentir miedo, se acercó a su familia y las envolvió en un abrazo haciendo que Lena se quejara un poco, al fin de cuentas ella era humana.

El sonido de su teléfono hiso que se separaran, Lara corrió a contestar — ¡Tía Alex! Adivina que me regalaron mis…ok, te la paso— Lara le dio el teléfono a Kara quien después de unas cuantas palabras intercambiadas con Alex colgó y miro a su esposa e hija con preocupación.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Lena sabía que significaban malas noticias.

—Es Lilian, apareció en el radar— dijo Kara y usando su súper velocidad se puso su traje — Alex envió un equipo para ustedes, en este momento el lugar más seguro es la DEO, yo me adelantare—

—Yo puedo ayudar— Lara dio un paso delante para intentar convencer a su madre.

—No, tú espera al resto y ve con tu madre al DEO— Kara no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar a su familia. Beso a su esposa y salió volando por el balcón.

Aterrizo en la DEO y Alex ya estaba esperándola —la alerta de Kryptonita se activó, cámaras de seguridad captaron a Lilian en una bodega cerca de los muelles, aún no sabemos sus planes, pero si tiene Kryptonita con ella debe ser algo peligroso—

—Lena y Lara ya están en camino— dijo Winn acercándose —tu cinturón anti Kryptonita está listo— dijo entregándole un cinturón rojo creado por la DEO y Lena.

—Bien, el equipo ya está preparado— dijo Alex cargando su pistola y viendo a un grupo de hombres de la DEO acercándose a ellas —acabemos con esto—

Kara tomo a Alex y juntas salieron del balcón del DEO rumbo a la dirección que Winn les dio y seguidas por un convoy de seguridad.

Lena ingreso junto a Lara, ambas se acercaron a Winn quien miraba la pantalla mostrando el localizador de Alex y Kara.

—El equipo de seguridad está a cinco minutos, estarán bien— les dijo una vez que noto su presencia.

—Sea lo que sea que mi madre esté planeando no es bueno, es tan extraño que la pudieran encontrar así de fácil— le dijo sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

—Estuvo escondida por muchos años, así que en realidad no fue tan fácil localizarla—

—Solo espero que la capturen de una vez por todas— dijo con frialdad recordando todas las veces que daño a personas inocentes y el desprecio que sentía hacia su hija solo por el hecho de ser mitad Kryptoniana.

—Mamá estará bien, ella es Supergirl— Lara también miro la pantalla aun con su traje puesto.

Kara y Alex inspeccionaban el lugar, caminaban con cautela entre varios contenedores buscando algún rastro de Lilian o de la Kryptonita.

—Se supone que deben estar por aquí— dijo Alex —ahí está la bodega—

Era una bodega grande a un lado del muelle, el lugar se veía demasiado tranquilo para disgusto de Alex —el equipo está por llegar, será mejor que los esperemos—

Kara estuvo de acuerdo pero al escuchar un fuerte grito salir del lugar se apresuró a entrar seguida por Alex.

Apenas ingresaron fueron atacadas por Hank Henshaw, ambas fueron arrojadas hacia unos barriles vacíos.

—Las esperaba un poco más tarde— dijo Lilian acercándose a ellas con un control en sus manos —supongo que tendré que adelantar mis planes.

Kara se puso de pie rápidamente y usando su visión de calor arrojo a Hank hacia el otro extremo del lugar, el equipo de seguridad ingreso rápidamente con sus armas apuntando a Lilian, Alex tomo su arma y le ordeno que se entregara, Lilian presiono un botón de su control y el arma de Alex y de los demás fueron arrojadas al aire.

—Tuve mucho tiempo para crear nuevos accesorios— presiono otro botón y una fuerte explosión sacudió el lugar, Kara apenas tuvo tiempo de envolver a Alex con su capa.

Alex tosía con fuerza, observo a su alrededor y todo estaba destruido, había perdido a siete buenos agentes y todo por culpa de Lilian.

Lilian apareció envuelta en un traje muy parecido al de Lex —tarde muchos años, pero al fin logre mejorar el traje de mi hijo —

Antes de que Alex pudiera dispararle fue atacada por Hank y Kara corrió a ayudar a su hermana cuando un fuerte impacto en el hombro la hizo caer de rodillas.

—No tan rápido Supergirl, tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes—

Kara miro su hombro, sin duda el traje estaba equipado con rayos de Kryptonita, gracias al cinturón su herida sano rápidamente, se puso de pie nuevamente, Jonn apareció a tiempo para ayudar a Alex y así Kara se concentró en Lilian.

Lena miraba con horror como la señal de todos los agentes se perdieron, igual que la señal de Kara y Alex.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Kara está bien?—

Winn presionaba los botones de su teclado intentando recuperar la señal, cuando la pantalla mostro la alerta de una gran explosión Lara salió disparada ignorando los gritos de Lena.

—Te atreviste a ensuciar la sangre de los Luthor con esa bastarda— Lilian volvió a dispararle a Kara pero esta esquivo con facilidad las balas, se acercó a ella y le dio un puñetazo que la arrojo algunos metros hacia atrás.

— ¡No hables así de mi hija!—

—bonito cinturón, estoy segura de que fue idea de Lena— Lilian parecía incluso feliz de ver el artefacto de Kara —tan predecible— dijo y presionando otro botón del traje el cinturón de Kara abandono su cuerpo y aterrizo a los pies de Lilian quien no dudo en destruirlo —ahora si podemos jugar—

Kara rápidamente se sintió débil, sus rodillas cedieron y sentía como su piel ardía y se le dificultaba el respirar, Lilian volvió a dispararle en el hombro logrando que Kara gritara por el dolor, Alex corrió a ayudar a Kara disparándole a Lilian pero su traje la protegía, Lilian disparo a Alex en la pierna y se acercó a ella tomándola del cuello, Kara uso todas sus energías para ayudarla pero al estar tan débil solo consiguió ser capturada también por Lilian quien la tenía sujeta por el cuello igual que a Alex, Jonn intento ayudarlas pero su contraparte lo detuvo.

Kara y Alex pensaban que sería el fin pero Lilian las soltó y fue arrojada hacia atrás por Lara.

— ¡Suelta a mi madre y a mi Tía!— grito furiosa propinándole varios golpes a Lilian.

La dejo en el suelo con el traje dañado, Kara observaba con orgullo a su hija quien le sonreía, Jonn por fin había logrado vencer a Hank y se acercó a ellas, Alex ayudo a Kara cuyo hombro sangraba.

Si tan solo hubiese sabido que sería la última vez que experimentaría la felicidad. Todo sucedió tan rápido, fue apenas un instante, nadie lo pudo haber adivinado, Lilian estiro su brazo y una larga cuchilla de Kryptonita atravesó a Lara quien soltó un grito ahogado, Kara miro con horror como su hija caía hacia delante y al mismo tiempo su corazón romperse.

Con su súper velocidad logro atraparla antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, Alex y Jonn corrieron hacia ellas mirando con horror la cuchilla en el abdomen de Lara.

—Todo estará bien, tranquila, estarás bien— decía Kara acunando a su hija mientras un torrente de lágrimas viajaban por sus mejillas.

—Ma…—susurro Lara intentando respirar —Frio…tengo frio—

—Debemos llevarla a la DEO— decía Alex sin poder creer lo que veía.

Kara ignoro el dolor de su hombro que era mil veces más bajo que el dolor que sentía al ver a su hija agonizando, levanto a Lara con cuidado como si temiera romperla, le recordó cuando la tomo en brazos por primera vez, cruel destino.

—Iremos al DEO y te pondrás bien— decía mirándola a los ojos que eran un reflejo de ella.

—ma…te amo y a mama también…mucho— dijo Lara quien sentía como la vida se le iba, sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse y fue la última vez que Kara vería sus ojos.

Kara escucho como el corazón de su hija comenzaba a latir más despacio y de pronto se detuvo.

— ¡Lara! ¡LARA DESPIERTA! ¡LARA!— grito intentando que despertarla, estuvo a punto de volar pero Jonn la detuvo, Kara lo miro con el corazón roto, Alex había comenzado a llorar y miraba a Kara sin saber que decir o hacer.

—Kara…— dijo antes que su voz se rompiera.

Kara tardo un minuto en reaccionar, no quería aceptar que se había ido, que su hija estaba muerta, que nunca más volvería a escuchar su corazón latir, que la pequeña que un día acuno y había jurado proteger estaba sin vida en sus brazos, su mundo entero destruido nuevamente, esta vez más doloroso que hubiese preferido un millón de veces volver a ver a su planeta natal ser destruido, podía ver todas las galaxias ser destruidas si tan solo pudiera ver a su hija abrir los ojos, el dolor se incrementó tanto en su pecho y lo único que podía hacer era gritar.

Lara Danvers Luthor había muerto en los brazos de Supergirl.

* * *

 **¿Cómo lo llevara Lena? ¿Y los demás?**

 **Disculpen si hay alguna falta ortográfica, no tuve mucho tiempo de corregir.**

 **Estoy nerviosa con esta nueva historia, espero les guste, no sé cuándo pueda actualizar, espero pueda hacerlo pronto.**


End file.
